


To Despair of Rebuilding You

by Samraku



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samraku/pseuds/Samraku
Summary: Anna's body freezes seconds too late and leaves Hans' sword embedded in her chest. Elsa falls hard off of the Moral and Despair Event Horizons.I read this story on a blog which has now disappeared as far as I can tell. I did not save the story anywhere and cannot find it either, so this is my attempt to recreate it as best I can. The only thing from that blog I can find is this http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/disney-princess/articles/243818/title/analysis-go-elsas-facial-exprecions-during-go article, which is a repost of an entry from the blog. I do not know if the owner of the Fanpop account is the same as of the blog I remember, but it's definitely an article I remember from the blog.
Kudos: 6





	To Despair of Rebuilding You

Anna was dead: heart frozen for love of her killer. Alone, she could save Arendelle; alone so Anna. Anna. Anna. Yet touch brought frost; presence death. "You'll be safe...", she whispered to herself.

"For the murder of the second in line to the throne of Arendelle I sentence you to death."

"... from me...". And the sword swung down, ending the life of the Queen of Arendelle.

"No!"

It sliced through her left shoulder: slowing as it neared --- and was finally stopped by --- her frozen heart: blood and ice already painting the blade. Anna's. The Queen. He attempted to regain the sword, but could not budge it and began backing away as quickly as he dared.

"Anna! Anna, please..." Anna's face remained impassive; unmarred by the blood which adorned the rest of her deathly frame. Fresh tears wet Elsa's face as she fell upon Anna. Why? Why couldn't you have let me go? Marry Hans and... Hans. Hans killed Anna. Anna wasn't dead. Not before... She couldn't say the name. Elsa's rapidly cooling gaze met his: fury threatening to boil the oceans or freeze the skies meeting unimpeded terror.

"Your highness---"

And that was all that Elsa heard before the snow-filled wind returned and began howling death at the 13th Prince of the Southern Isles. The frozen inferno continued for a month's time before the rage of the former Queen of Arendelle was spent; Anna was nowhere to be found: blown into a thousand pieces by the initial blast.

And now the Snow Queen wanders across Europe, dragging along snow, ice, and bitter cold whereever she goes, searching for the lost pieces of Anna's body, in the vain hope that if she can find them all, she can have her sister back again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my best attempt at recreating from memory a very short fanfic I read which has since disappeared from the internet. If anyone recognizes this and can point me to the original or a copy thereof, I would be very appreciative. The only thing by the author I've been able to find is a repost by someone of one of their blog posts (this fanfic was posted to their blog which appears to no longer exist).
> 
> That said, given as it has been years since I read the original, I am quite confident that despite my attempts to recreate it, my wording is my own: my memory isn't _that_ good. So bearing in mind that I cannot claim credit for the premise, I would be curious for feedback on the writing itself, as short as it is.


End file.
